Forbidden Love
by Souless Siren
Summary: She has kept her identity secret until he tells her he loves her. Claire reveals she isn't human and Shane accepts her. She tells him of her past and he accepts but he can't accept several love interests of Claire. Their relationship strains are becoming too much but that doesnt matter if they are going to die because Bishop may be dead. But his side-kicks arent. War is coming.


**A/N: This is only my second fan-fiction and my first story. So please review and I don't mind any constructive criticism especially if there is any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes. **

Shane POV

I strolled into Glass House, after work, with a bag full of chilli and tacos. Michael was in deep conversation with Lucas, his new best friend. I walked straight into the kitchen ignoring their greetings.

"Please tell me it's his time of month!"I heard Lucas plead and Michael laugh. I wanted to back in there and punch both their faces.

Eve was sitting on the counter, texting at a hundred words per second. She glanced up and smiled.

"What's up?" she asked concerned.

"Michael might be gay." I said frowning.

"Oh, so you don't like his new bromance," Eve giggled "You know it won't last and Michael will always love you."

"This isn't funny, and that Asshole has been flirting with Claire constantly." Eve opened her mouth to protest but I didn't let her "Don't even think about denying it!"

"It doesn't matter. Claire thinks he's creepy and she lives in a parallel universe. She doesn't even notice. Damn her! How can she not see a hottie checking her out" Eve finished exasperated.

She was silent for a second, and then said as an afterthought, "She really doesn't care if he likes her. When she first met the hottie just proves it. Maybe she's homosexual,"- she looked at my face-"just kidding."

I smiled smugly. Eve was right. Claire didn't even look up from her book when he first walked in, until Eve pulled the book out of her grasp and told Claire to stop being so antisocial. I remember how Claire smiled sweetly before fighting for her book, while Eve just gaped at him when she laid eyes on him. I'm not gay but I know a good-looking guy when I see one. What pissed me off was how he was just staring at Claire, who was curled up reading her book, strands of her covering her face. Her face was illuminated by the fire going. I knew what he was thinking. She was beautiful and radiant. He had the nerve to continue look at her lustfully after Michael introduced her as _my_ girlfriend.

Shaking those thoughts, I threw the bag on the Eve's lap. I sighed "Eat up."

The front door slammed and I heard Claire's panicked voice "Dammit, I'm so late. Eve!Please tell me Shane isn't home yet. I'm in so much trouble! He's going to-"

"Kill you slowly and without mercy." I finished for her. I was leaning against the door frame that separated the kitchen and living room, watching as she sheepishly smiled at me. Then she threw her bag on her armchair.

Claire tilted her head, "well, I was thinking about chaining me to the bed. But guess that works fine. Not as much fun," she gave me one of her sexy smiles and walked into my open arms. My arms were made for her. She fitted in them perfectly. I looked over her shoulder to see Michael fiddling with his guitar completely absorbed and next to him was Lucas, staring back at me. His eyes were filled with envy and hatred, but that was until his gaze dropped to her butt. He bit his bottom lip and looked into my eyes and smirked. He liked what he saw. I glared but his smile only widened.

Dinner was uneventful but tension had settled down with us. Lucas and I kept throwing glares at each other. Eve watched, evidently nervous when Lucas would look at Claire with hunger, because I wanted to thump him and she could tell. My former best friend was completely oblivious as he was indulged in a conversation with Claire. I hadn't spoken once; no sarcastic comment and that hadn't gone unnoticed by Claire. She looked at me questioningly and concern masked her beautiful features. I soften and smiled reassuringly. They filled the silence and Eve could chime into their conversation occasionally. Eve was always talking you could hardly get a word in, Claire noticed but Michael didn't.

I was sitting in front of the TV playing x-box as Eve occupied the couch, lying on her stomach, flipping through a magazine. Michael and Lucas were heading towards the door. It was dusk; no one, under any circumstance, would leave the house.

"Michael?" Eve asked.

"Oh Lucas and I are going to the cinema,"Michael's gaze fell on me and he quickly added "Wanna come with us Shane?"

Lucas stiffened and Eve gulped. As if I would accept a stupid invite that so clearly said "Shit forgot about you. I don't really want you to come but you can if you really want."

"I have plans." I replied

Michael looked at me dubiously.

"What's that then?" Lucas sneered.

Oh crap. It would sound sad if I said I wanted to play my x-box or sleep. I was about to say "stuff" but Claire's voice from the stairs answered for me.

"He's busy."

"Doing?" Michael asked.

There was a mischievous glint in Claire's eyes and she smiled. It was clear to a blind man that she was up to something.

"You don't want to know."She said with such certainty that it was annoying.

"What's he doing that's so important?" Lucas chuckled, as though the concept of me having a life was so hilarious.

"Three clues," she used her finger to list them. She spoke as though Michael and Lucas were children. "It involves a set of handcuffs, a whip and very naughty lingerie. Are you satisfied now?" Her eyes were locked to Michael's. He looked disturbed.

"You were right. I didn't want to know."

But Eve and I were watching Lucas's reaction. He looked in pain, but masked it quickly with another emotion: one I couldn't read.

"Let's go," Michael said, rushing to the door. Lucas followed behind him, before he threw me a look that I couldn't decipher.

I turned to Claire with a raised eyebrow. Eve stared at her stunned. Claire just headed back upstairs.

Eve's confused eyes settled on me. I cleared my throat. "Well, urm. I'm off. I'll keep it down" I teased.

"No way is my baby C.B doing that, she's too innocent."

I laughed, "She's a secret little minx."

"Dammit, I should have gone with the boys."

I ran upstairs and into Claire's room. Empty. I went into mine. She was waiting, sitting on my bed.

"So when were you gonna tell me that?" I asked.

She smiled, "Well it was gonna be a surprise, tomorrow. Your birthday. But you can have your present now and I can sleep tomorrow night."

Not likely.

**A.N- Please comment and review!**


End file.
